Who are the Intruders??
Return to the story arc? Team Kama story: The Chunin Exams Team Kama returned to the Village hidden in the Leaves and because they completed their mission, Kama trated them to some dango at the Dango Shop. "I LOVE dango!" Kageno stuffs his mouth with all his dango and chokes on them. Tenten sights over Kageno and drinks her drink. Kogone is sitting away from his team and eats his dango slowly. Kageno manages to swallow and is relieved. "Why is Kama taking such a long time?" Kageno complains. Kogone turns half to Kageno, "he's flirting with the girl behind the counter" and points to Kama talking to the girl in the shop. "Nah! I want my dango!". Tenten puts down her drink, "You've already eaten twice as much as me and Kogone combined! Why you need more?". Kageno gets grumpy and turns away. "Don't worry about Kama's money, he's probably gonna get it all for free" Kogone points out. "Yeah, like always". Suddenly, a ninja appears behind Kama, "You have been called for the meeting, but you don't show up?" the stranger looks at Kama, who turns to talk to him. "I have to celebrate with my team another successful mission". "But this meeting is important and the Hokage requested your presence" the ninja waits for an answer as Kama tries to find some excuse, but fails. He sights and turns to the team "I gonna be off now, so you have the rest of the day off". With that, Kama and the ninja heads for the meeting. Kageno jumps in joy "Yes! Now I can go train!" "Yeah, you need it. You couldn't even handle a kid who could barely talk" Tenten says and laughs. Kogone does a short laugh as well and eats the last of his dango. "Ey! I'm Kageno Akatuki! I'm gonna bring back the Akatuki clan and then I'm gonna end the war with the stupid star clan!" Kageno is now standing on the top of a tree and pointing up at the sky. "Do you realize how foolish you're looking right now?" Kogone says in annoyance. "He's probably gonna fall down anyway" Tenten points out. The branch Kageno is standing on breaks and he falls to the ground head first. "Told ya". Walking through the village, Kageno is nibbling on more dangos and Tenten is just looking straight ahead as usual. When passing a corner, Kogone gets a glims of a ninja's headband. It hadfour straight lines on it, not the leaf symbole Kogone was used to. "Hey guys. Look at that guy!" Kogone points at the guy he saw. He is standing with two other boys, who also wears the foreign headbands. Kageno, confused, just looks at them. "What are ninjas from the Hidden Rain village doing here?" Tenten, the only who knows who they are asks. One of the Hidden Rain ninjas sees them and they all turn towards them. Kogone and the one he first saw has a staring contest while the other two checks them out. They suddenly take battlestands and smiles at Tenten and Kageno. Kogone and the Rain leader is still competing until a new ninja appears behind them and smacks them on the back of their heads. "You fools!" sounds a strong voice and the boys turns around with scared faces. Kogone won. The man stares angrily at the boys and then turns around. They walk away, but the boy who lost to Kogone takes another looks at them before they take a turn and disappears. "What was that all about?" Kageno looks where they had gone. "I don't know, but we're probably gonna find out" Tenten says and they keep walking. Later, they are at a training ground. Kogone's taking a nap up in a tree, Tenten's looking at a flower and Kageno's practicing with his Fūma Shuriken against a training dummy. Shortly after, Kageno is interrupted by the sight of more ninjas. Kogone and Tenten notices that Kageno has stop training and look up at the new people. "What are YOU guys doing here?" Kogone asks the guy in front. "Why? Can't we be here?" the front guy says in a cocky way. "No! And you should watch it!" Kogone warns him. Yozora just smiles and looks to his teammates, Hikarihana and Sakana. Kageno's trying to make eyecontact with Hikarihana, but she's trying to avoid it. "Have you guys noticed all the new ninjas in the village?" Yozora keeps talking. "Yeah, do you know why?" Tenten answers. "Yeah, don't you?" Sakana asks back. Tenten looks to her teammates. "Oh! Oh! You don't know?" Yozora laughs. "Well, I'm not gonna be the one to tell you!" He turns around to his teammates "Let's go" and they disappear from sight. "What was that about?" Kageno asks in confusion. "I don't know, but I bet Kama does" Tenten says and looks up at Kogone who appearantly had fallen asleep at some point. Back | Forward Category:Fanon Story Category:Kogone Uchiha Category:Kageno